


take a hit and close your eyes (i know what you fantasize about)

by bratlas



Series: college boys nct and their sexual endeavors [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trans Character, brief recreational drug use, college hockey AU, there might be more i need to tag but i dont remember so i’ll do it later, trans dong sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlas/pseuds/bratlas
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun think their new teammate is hot. Good thing the feeling is mutual.





	take a hit and close your eyes (i know what you fantasize about)

**Author's Note:**

> JESS THIS ONE’S FOR U BITCH!!!!!!  
> this is unbeta’d and not even edited so im sorry for any mistakes  
> uhhhh yeah leave a kudos and comment if u liked this

“I want you all to say hi to your new right defenseman, this is..” their coach trails off awkwardly, and the boy standing beside him rolls his eyes. “Sicheng. Si-cheng. It’s not hard to pronounce. Why don’t we let me introduce myself next time?”

  
“Good pick, Bowerman, I like him already,” Jaehyun quips, sitting on the bench in between the rows of lockers to tie his skates up. Johnny isn’t laughing; he’s surveying Sicheng, expression calculating.

  
“He’s kinda small to be on this team,” Yukhei voices Johnny’s exact thoughts. The elder nods his head in agreement, raising his eyebrows at their coach. Sicheng’s tall enough, sure, but even with the multiple layers he’s wearing, it isn’t hard to tell his build is slight, muscular in a wiry way.

  
“You haven’t seen me play,” answers Sicheng, shrugging his shoulders.

 

 

As it turns out, what Sicheng lacks in size, he makes up for in absolute brutality. They organize a scrimmage to practice, one half of the team against the other half, and Sicheng is ruthless. His footwork is impressive, pulling off turns sharp enough that even Johnny, one of the team’s best skaters, would go slipping onto his ass if he attempted them.

  
Sicheng plays by the rules, but he plays dirty, not hesitating for a second to check another player out of his way. In the span of two hours, Yukhei gets slammed into the boards six times before becoming fed up and dropping his gloves, and that’s when the coach decides to call it a day early.

  
“Save the fighting for our real game, yeah?” he claps Yukhei on one broad shoulder. Yukhei’s narrowed eyes slowly slide over to the hand on his shoulder, then to their coach’s face. He doesn’t have to do anything else for the shorter man to withdraw his hand as if burned.

  
“Xuxi, quit sulking!” Jaehyun calls after the youngest player as he steps out of the rink and stalks towards the locker rooms. Johnny bites his lower lip to keep from laughing, glancing over at Sicheng. Their newest member is standing talking to Sehun, his eyes on Yukhei’s retreating form. Sicheng has a little smirk touching his heart-shaped mouth.

  
“Is he always that sore of a loser?” Sicheng asks Johnny as they’re all trekking towards the locker rooms, making sure to knock the ice off of their blades. Raising his eyebrows, Johnny shakes his head. “Not at all, actually. He’s usually the best sportsman on our team, I just think he didn’t like having his ass handed to him by someone half his weight.”

  
“I can hear you, asshole,” Yukhei grumbles from where he’s standing in front of his open locker, pulling his normal clothes back on. Johnny steps into the younger’s personal space, shoving him playfully. “Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?”

  
“Aw, let him pout. He’ll get over it once I’m doing that to the other team instead,” Sicheng comments, beginning to strip off his jersey and gear underneath. Johnny snorts, going to his own locker. He zones out until he’s changed and walking to his car with Jaehyun, gear bag slung over his shoulder.

 

 

Other than Jaehyun starting a fight, their next game goes better than any others in the season so far, no doubt in part to Sicheng’s skills. Johnny almost wants to ask if he was a dancer, or a figure skater even, at some point, considering the quick footwork Sicheng pulls off as easily as skating in a straight line. The kid’s defense is practically flawless, the puck never even allowed near their goal if Sicheng has anything to do with it.

  
Johnny would have joined everyone else in the celebration of their win, of Sicheng’s effortless defense, but he and Jaehyun had other plans.

 

 

The next time they see Sicheng, it’s neither at practice nor a game. It’s at one of Yukhei’s parties, surprisingly enough.

  
“Hi, Xuxi,” Johnny greets Yukhei fondly as the younger throws his arms around Johnny’s neck, slurring something about how much he loves his friends into Johnny’s shirt.

  
“Aw, I love you too. Lead me to your kitchen, drunken baby.” Johnny separates himself from Yukhei, taking his hand instead. Holding one of Jaehyun’s hands with his free one, Johnny follows Yukhei in the direction of the kitchen.

  
“Whoever was supposed to babysit my son is doing a terrible job. He needs water,” Johnny announces, not caring in the slightest that he doesn’t know most of the faces in the room.

  
“Xuxi!” A young man with delicate features and fluffy blue hair calls to Yukhei from where he’s seated on the counter by the sink smiling. “Baby, c’mere and get some water.”

  
“I gotta go,” Yukhei tells Johnny, letting go of his hand and ambling over to stand between the blue-haired boy’s legs.

  
“Who’s that?”

  
“Jungwoo somethin’,” Jaehyun answers, finding them a space to lean against the counter and talk. “I thought I’d heard Yukhei mention him before. They’re cute.”

  
“Mm. We’re cuter,” Johnny jokes, watching Jungwoo pet Yukhei’s hair as the other obediently takes slow sips of water from a red solo cup. “Are you gonna drink tonight?”

  
“Maybe a beer or two. You?”

  
“You already know that the only drunk I get is wine drunk, in my apartment with you, where we can watch Disney movies and cry together.” Johnny raises an eyebrow at Jaehyun, whose eyes turn into crescents as he beams up at the elder. “Aw. That’s gross and I love it.”

  
Johnny hums, pinching one of Jaehyun’s round cheeks fondly. “Thanks, I like you.”

  
“I like you too. I’m gonna get a drink, don’t go anywhere.” Jaehyun walks away, opening the fridge in search of booze. Johnny waves to a few people he knows, skirts conversations with others he doesn’t care for by looking at his phone. Jaehyun’s back soon enough with someone in tow.

  
“Look who I found,” says Jaehyun. Johnny looks up and finds Sicheng smirking at him from beside Jaehyun, a red cup in one of the younger’s hands. Johnny nods his head in greeting, smiles back at Sicheng. He looks good, dark hair pushed back from his face and several silver rings decorating both ears. Sicheng’s lean frame is dressed up in a maroon t-shirt halfway tucked into loose, paint-splattered black pants, which have a thick black belt cinched around Sicheng’s narrow waist to hold them up.

  
“Funny seeing you here,” Johnny jokes, nodding to greet Sicheng. The younger grins, sipping from his cup. “Me? I didn’t peg you as the type to party.”

  
“Not my thing. He is, though,” Johnny pokes Jaehyun in the ribs as the younger leans into his side. Jaehyun shies away, elbowing Johnny in retaliation. “Don’t say it like that to seem cool when you really just mean you prefer, what was it, getting wine drunk and watching Disney movies?”

  
“I appreciate that you’re trying to humiliate me, but I lost any bit of shame left in me a long time ago.” Johnny winds his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, chest pressed against the younger’s back. Sicheng’s watching them both with calculating eyes, smile still stuck on his face.

  
“Do you guys smoke?” he asks, looking into his cup and swirling its contents around.

  
“Smoke what?” Johnny and Jaehyun answer in unison. Sicheng’s grin widens. “So, yes? I have some sweet-ass medical, we can ditch and go have our own party.”

  
Jaehyun looks at Johnny, jutting out his lower lip and giving the elder his best puppy eyes. Johnny looks at Sicheng instead. “I’m down.”

  
“Let’s go, then,” Jaehyun beams, taking Johnny’s hand.

 

 

Sicheng’s apartment is small, but neat, decorated with a few tapestries on the living room walls. A cat brushes against Johnny’s calf as he’s toeing his shoes off, and Sicheng nudges it away with his own foot, murmuring, “Stay back, bitch.”

  
“She likes biting people’s toes,” he offers as means of explanation when Johnny looks confused. Johnny snorts and waits on Jaehyun to take his shoes off as well before following after Sicheng, who’s ambled into the living room and collapsed onto his couch.

  
“You have a cool place,” Jaehyun remarks, sitting on the recliner by the couch. Johnny sits on the floor between Jaehyun’s knees, his back to the younger. Jaehyun plays with Johnny’s hair.

  
“Thanks,” Sicheng stretches his arms over his head. His shirt rides up, revealing some of his stomach and the wispy trail of dark hair leading down from his belly button. Sicheng gets up from the couch, shuffling down the hall. “I’m getting my bong and greenery, don’t steal anything.”

  
“What about food and beverages?” Jaehyun calls after him. Sicheng’s back quick enough to answer, a smile lifting his cheeks. “If you really want some of the bread, peanut butter, and water I’m surviving on ‘till payday, go wild.”

  
“Oof,” Jaehyun winces, and Sicheng meets his eyes, a knowing smile on his face as he sets a glass bong down on the coffee table and takes a plastic bag out of his pocket. “I love college life, don’t you?”

  
Johnny and Jaehyun both grin in return. Sicheng sits back down on the couch, beginning to pack a bowl. “I was hoping you guys would be at Yukhei’s party. I don’t hang out or really get invited places with other people on the team, usually, I don’t think they like me much.”

  
“Everyone’s just scared of you,” Jaehyun scoffs. One eyebrow raised, Sicheng chuckles and brushes his hands off. “Is that so? Hang on, lemme get a lighter.”

  
Sicheng wanders off to his room once again. Jaehyun nudges Johnny with one knee. “He’s so hot.”

  
“God, right?” Johnny replies, keeping his tone low. Sicheng returns then, and Jaehyun swallows what he was about to say next in favor of smiling lazily at Sicheng.

  
“Come sit, there’s room on the couch,” Sicheng mumbles, sitting back down on one end and picking his bong back up. As Sicheng’s taking a hit, Jaehyun and Johnny move to the couch, Jaehyun in between the other two. Sicheng passes him the bong before blowing out a cloud of smoke and coughing.

  
“What are you guys going to school for? Like, other than hockey. I know a lot of those guys just have scholarships and don’t know what they’re doing otherwise.” Sicheng leans forward, elbows on his knees, to look at Johnny and Jaehyun. The latter pauses in the middle of lighting up, a chuckle escaping him. Jaehyun looks over at Johnny, raising his eyebrows with a knowing grin. “Yeah, Johnny, what are you going to school for?”

  
“Fuck off. I have a scholarship,” Johnny tells Sicheng, grinning. “And you’re right, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but for now I’m just focusing on photography and some other stuff outside of hockey.”

  
“Cute. Jaehyun?” Sicheng blinks slowly at Jaehyun, who’s just finished taking a hit from the bong.

  
“World literature, writing ‘n journalism stuff. I actually got into hockey ‘cause of this fuckin’ jock,” Jaehyun blows out smoke as he says it, shooting a fond glance in Johnny’s direction. Johnny rolls his eyes.

  
“So you haven’t been playing that long, then? You’re really good,” Sicheng compliments. Jaehyun’s ears turn red, and he almost drops the lighter when handing it to Johnny along with Sicheng’s bong. Johnny presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. Jaehyun is almost too easy.

  
“Thanks,” Jaehyun laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Johnny’s better, though. He’s been playing his whole life or some Hallmark shit.”

  
“I’ll break your stick.” Johnny bumps Jaehyun’s knee with his own, setting Sicheng’s bong and lighter back on the table and blowing out bluish smoke.

  
“No, I just got a new one,” whines Jaehyun. His head snaps back to look at Sicheng when he feels a hand on his thigh. Sicheng’s closer than he was before.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Sicheng’s gaze flickers down to Jaehyun’s lips, then back to his wide eyes. With another slow, catlike blink, Sicheng tilts his head, cutting his eyes towards Johnny. “Can I kiss him?”

  
There’s a moment of stunned silence, but that’s enough for Sicheng to retract his hand and begin to lean back. “Did I read this all wrong? Fuck, I’m sorry-“

  
A nudge from Johnny is all it takes for Jaehyun to grab Sicheng’s face and pull him back in, kissing him. Sicheng’s lips are so soft, plush against Jaehyun’s. His teeth are sharp when they bite at the other boy’s lower lip. A few moments longer, and Sicheng pulls back, eyes bright and cheeks pink.

  
“Oh.” Sicheng breathes out a little laugh. “Cool.” He leans in to kiss Jaehyun again, fingers carding through the other’s hair. Sicheng maneuvers himself into Jaehyun’s lap, but when Jaehyun places his hands on Sicheng’s waist, Sicheng grabs his wrists and pins them against the couch on either side of Jaehyun’s head. They hear Johnny chuckle quietly, and Jaehyun squirms underneath Sicheng, though he makes no effort to pull free. Sicheng tugs Jaehyun’s lower lip between his teeth, nipping hard enough for Jaehyun to whine, the noise muffled by Sicheng’s tongue plundering his mouth.

  
Finally, they part with a slick noise, both boys’ breathing uneven. Sicheng gulps, looking from Jaehyun to Johnny, then back at Jaehyun. “I wanna fuck you.”

  
“Oh?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen slightly, and Sicheng leans in again, mouthing along his jaw and neck as he says, “If that’s something you guys are cool with.”

  
Jaehyun glances over at Johnny, who smirks at him. “Do you want it, Jae?”

  
It’s a question Johnny already knows the answer to. Jaehyun never says no to getting fucked by someone hot. A moment of expectant silence, then Jaehyun nods, gulping before answering, “I- yeah.”

  
Sicheng stands from Jaehyun’s lap, holding out one hand to help him up. Jaehyun follows Sicheng to his bedroom, Johnny trailing behind. The first thing he notices is a trans pride flag hung up on Sicheng’s wall, and he raises an eyebrow, glancing at the younger.

  
“Oh, uh...yeah,” Sicheng’s eyes flit towards the flag and he scrubs the back of his neck with one hand. “I, like, don’t..I’m not...I haven’t had bottom surgery,” he finally manages to say, not meeting either of their eyes. “You guys are really cool so I figured this would be fine but now I’m realizing it was a bad idea to initiate this without like, telling you first and-“

  
“Hey,” Jaehyun tips Sicheng’s chin towards him in a sweet kiss. “It’s cool, dude, I’d fuck you if there was an alien between your legs.”

  
“Now’s not the time to subtly imply that you have a tentacle kink,” Johnny chimes from where he’s leaning against the wall. Sicheng snorts, pressing his forehead to Jaehyun’s. “Nice. Um, thanks. For being cool.”

  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Jaehyun allows himself to be pulled towards the bed, lying back and letting Sicheng settle between his thighs. Sicheng just hums, sucking hickeys onto Jaehyun’s neck as he works at the buttons of Jaehyun’s flannel. At the same time, Jaehyun tugs at Sicheng’s t-shirt, untucking it fully so that he can pull it over Sicheng’s head. They part briefly in order for Jaehyun to do so, then they’re kissing again, slick and hot with tongues clashing and teeth biting at each other’s lips. Sicheng manages to get Jaehyun’s shirt off and he brushes his thumbs over Jaehyun’s dusky nipples, smirking at how Jaehyun automatically squirms.

  
“Sensitive?” Sicheng murmurs, leaning down to flick his tongue over one of Jaehyun’s nipples. Gasping, Jaehyun nods, chewing on his lower lip. Sicheng does the same to the other nipple before kissing Jaehyun again, working his jeans off next. A glance to his right tells Jaehyun Johnny’s still leaning against the wall, watching with dark eyes and the corners of his mouth just barely quirked upwards. It heats Jaehyun’s skin, reddens his cheeks, and he closes his eyes again, running his fingertips up Sicheng’s sides. Sicheng shivers. “That tickles,” he breathes, smiling against Jaehyun’s mouth.

  
Humming, Jaehyun kicks his pants aside and tugs at Sicheng’s belt. “Hurry up, I want your dick,” he complains. Grinning to himself, Sicheng sits back and takes his time unbuckling his belt, pulling it free from his belt loops and unbuttoning his pants. Jaehyun admires Sicheng’s body as he does it, tempted to kiss and suck every inch of exposed golden skin. Sicheng is lean, but strong, smooth muscles rippling beneath his skin as he takes off his pants. Both boys are left in their boxers, and Sicheng’s cheeks are red, his nerves obvious in the way his hands tremble slightly.

  
“I don’t know what you’re feeling right now and never will but I promise it’s okay,” Jaehyun says in a quiet voice, sitting up to press a kiss to the corner of Sicheng’s mouth. “It’s understandable to feel nervous but you don’t have to be, alright?”

  
Sicheng nods slowly, cupping Jaehyun’s face to kiss him again. “Thanks,” he mumbles, “Sorry.”

  
“No. No apologies.” Jaehyun’s words are garbled by Sicheng’s kisses, but both boys smile anyways. Then, Sicheng pulls away, getting off of his bed to open up a drawer in his nightstand and take out a bottle of lube as well as his strapon. Jaehyun’s eyes widen slightly at the size. It’s not any longer than Johnny, who’s well-endowed to say the least, but it’s thicker, and Jaehyun can only imagine what Sicheng’s dick will feel like inside of him. His train of thought is interrupted by Sicheng pulling Jaehyun’s boxers down his legs, letting Jaehyun’s erection spring free and hit his lower stomach.

  
“Are you always a bottom? ‘Cause if yes that’s a waste of a big dick,” Sicheng comments, grabbing a pillow to put under Jaehyun’s hips, making it more comfortable for Jaehyun when he preps and fucks him. Jaehyun’s blushing, trying to close his thighs, but Sicheng won’t let him. Throwing one arm over his face to hide the ever-growing heat there, Jaehyun shakes his head.

  
“Vers? So you guys switch?” Sicheng asks casually as he spreads some lube onto his fingers, wrapping one hand around Jaehyun’s cock while he circles the fingers of his free hand around Jaehyun’s rim. The sensations make Jaehyun jump, a whine escaping him.

  
“Yeah,” Johnny answers for Jaehyun, who’s given up on contributing to the conversation. Sicheng grins.

  
“Cute,” he murmurs, stroking Jaehyun slowly as he pushes one finger into the other. Jaehyun groans, hips twitching, and Sicheng brushes his thumb over the head of Jaehyun’s dick, sliding his finger in and out of him. Innocent curiosity coloring his voice, Sicheng asks, “How many times have you cum in one night?”

  
Jaehyun isn’t looking at either of them, but if he had been, he’d have seen the realization cross Johnny’s face, then the similar devious looks Johnny and Sicheng shared with each other. Voice catching, Jaehyun answers, “I-I don’t know, four at most? Fuck,” he whines when Sicheng’s strokes slow even more, teasing Jaehyun.

  
“What do you say we beat your record?” Sicheng purrs. Jaehyun whimpers.

  
“More. ‘M ready,” Jaehyun shifts his hips, impatient, and Sicheng adds a second finger, not hesitating to pump them in and out right away. He takes his hand away from Jaehyun’s dick entirely to squirt more lube onto his fingers, making the slide messy and wet. Jaehyun loves it already. Sicheng scissors his fingers back and forth, presses deeper until he finds Jaehyun’s prostate and presses against it. There are flashes of white behind Jaehyun’s eyelids and he cries out, back arching. “There! Fuck, yes, there, please, don’t stop-“

  
Jaehyun is cut short by Sicheng removing his fingers, and he’s about to complain when Sicheng reenters, adding another finger. The stretch is more obvious now, but the burn is a good one, want scorching through Jaehyun’s nerves. Sicheng fucks his fingers against Jaehyun’s prostate again, this time with the intent to make Jaehyun cum, and it doesn’t take long for Jaehyun to fall apart with a cry, hips jerking and dick spitting ropes of cum onto his stomach.

  
Sicheng is slow to withdraw his fingers, smirking. “Didn’t even touch your dick. That’s cute.” He leans over Jaehyun, licking up some of the cum pooled on his stomach, and Jaehyun groans.

  
“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Sicheng tells Jaehyun, getting up to slip out of his boxers and step into the strapon. Jaehyun gives him a lazy thumbs up.

  
“You good just watching?” Sicheng asks Johnny, who waves a hand. “For now.”

  
Sicheng kneels between Jaehyun’s legs once more, spreading lube over his dick and sliding the tip over Jaehyun’s rim to tease. Sicheng chuckles when Jaehyun whines, tries to push down onto his dick only to get a pinch on his thigh, and finally enters Jaehyun.

  
Even with the prep, his first orgasm turning Jaehyun to jelly already, Sicheng’s girth burns just a little bit. It must show in Jaehyun’s face, because Sicheng goes slowly, pressing reassuring kisses to his chest while murmuring, “You’re taking my dick so well, Jae, my good boy.”

  
Jaehyun pulls Sicheng in for a sloppy kiss while he adjusts to the feeling of Sicheng inside of him, more tongue than anything else. When Sicheng draws back and thrusts gently into Jaehyun, his tip hits Jaehyun’s prostate, making Jaehyun shudder. “Oh, fuck,” he breathes, gripping the sheets. “Fuck, your dick’s big.”

  
Sicheng grins and pecks Jaehyun’s cheek fondly. “Thanks, baby,” he says as he establishes a slow rhythm, pushing Jaehyun’s thighs up to his chest and thrusting in deep each time. Each wave of pressure against the bundle of nerves inside of him has Jaehyun keening, shaking beneath Sicheng with the sensitivity of one orgasm already passed. It’s too much, and yet not enough with how slow Sicheng is fucking him, so Jaehyun whines, fingers scrabbling over Sicheng’s hip.

  
“Faster,” he manages, and Sicheng obliges, speeding up significantly. Jaehyun’s eyes roll back, and he’s unable to even make any noise, nails digging into Sicheng’s skin. His second orgasm is already creeping up on Jaehyun, and before he knows it, he’s sobbing, cumming all over his and Sicheng’s stomachs again, but that doesn’t deter Sicheng. He pulls out, giving Jaehyun’s thigh a gentle slap.

  
“Turn over, babe. Arch your back – good boy,” Sicheng coos when Jaehyun automatically flips onto his knees, ass in the air and face hidden in his arms. Sicheng brushes one open palm over Jaehyun’s ass, spreading him open and making Jaehyun whine. Sicheng sounds smug when he says, “Already so sloppy, babe.”

  
Sicheng’s dick slides into Jaehyun once more, the new angle deeper and pressing more fully against his prostate. It takes everything in Jaehyun not to collapse onto the bed, and he knows he’s whimpering like a little bitch, letting out quiet “ah, ah” noises each time Sicheng thrusts into him, but Jaehyun doesn’t care. Pleasure overwhelms everything else in his brain.

  
“Gonna let me fuck number three out of you? Hm?” Sicheng teases, leaning over Jaehyun’s back to bite his shoulder. He stops thrusting and instead stays buried deep inside Jaehyun, grinding relentlessly against Jaehyun’s prostate.

  
“Please-please, fuck, it’s so good,” Jaehyun babbles, “feels so good, your dick is so big-“

  
Jaehyun’s third orgasm blindsides him, rushing through his body like a tidal wave. He’s wailing, fucking himself back onto Sicheng’s dick with uncoordinated, clumsy movements, one hand loosely stroking his own cock as it dribbles cum.

  
Jaehyun collapses onto the mattress as soon as Sicheng pulls out, panting. He feels Sicheng’s weight leave the bed, but doesn’t bother lifting his head to see where the other has gone. Jaehyun is already spent, and he can’t imagine two more orgasms, but there’s already hands on his waist, pulling him closer to the foot of the bed until he’s standing on the floor, bent over the mattress. He smells Johnny’s cologne when soft kisses pepper his neck, and Jaehyun smiles, reaching up to feel Johnny’s hair.

  
“Hi, baby,” Johnny murmurs affectionately. His cock presses at Jaehyun’s entrance, teasing, and Jaehyun lets out a shuddering sigh as Johnny pushes in. Johnny fucks Jaehyun slowly at first, giving Jaehyun time to recover from his first three orgasms, for which the younger is thankful. Jaehyun pushes himself up onto his hands so he can turn and kiss Johnny, who in turn wraps a hand loosely around Jaehyun’s throat, holding him there. Jaehyun loves it, moaning into Johnny’s mouth with each shallow thrust Johnny gives, Jaehyun’s thighs quivering and his stomach in knots.

  
“You good?” Johnny murmurs. Jaehyun nods, allowing Johnny to bend him over the bed once more and speed up his thrusts. Johnny lets out a low groan, one hand pressed against the small of Jaehyun’s back, and fucks Jaehyun harder, deeper, fucks him the way only Johnny knows how.

  
“Johnny,” Jaehyun gasps, reaching back and fumbling until one of Johnny’s hands intertwines with his.

  
“I’ve got you, baby,” Johnny reassures, breathless. Tears leak from Jaehyun’s eyes and he cries into the sheets as he cums a fourth time, his entire body trembling, every single nerve feeling like a live wire. It only intensifies as Johnny continues to fuck him until he releases his load into Jaehyun with a quiet groan. He waits a second before pulling out, and Jaehyun whimpers, gaping and clenching around nothing. Johnny’s cum drips out of him, down Jaehyun’s thighs, and he sighs at the feeling.

  
“You still with us?” Sicheng finally speaks again, crawling onto the bed and tilting Jaehyun’s chin up to give him a sweet kiss. Jaehyun manages to nod, his lashes fluttering. Sicheng smiles. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

  
Jaehyun’s allowed to crawl back onto the bed, sitting and hugging one of Sicheng’s pillows. He looks so cute and fucked out, nose and cheeks pink and eyes still watery. Jaehyun’s a little surprised when Johnny nudges Sicheng’s shoulder, gestures for him to lie down on his back. It clicks a moment later, as Johnny dips down to press open-mouthed kisses along Sicheng’s thigh, then down his happy trail to the thatch of dark hair covering his vulva. Sicheng runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair, a shaky sigh escaping him when Johnny licks at his clit, flicks his tongue down further between Sicheng’s folds to taste him.

  
Sicheng’s moans are higher than his normal voice, sweet and needy and constant. Jaehyun and Johnny both revel in how noisy Sicheng is, such a contrast to his quiet demeanor. It’s cute. Johnny laps at Sicheng’s wetness, rubbing the flat of his tongue over Sicheng’s clitoris until Sicheng’s squirming and pulling Johnny’s hair. Fucking his tongue into Sicheng, Johnny uses his fingers on the younger’s clit, eats him out with wet, filthy noises. Sicheng’s back arches off of the bed, toes curling, and he cums with a whiny moan, bucking his hips against Johnny’s mouth.

  
The sight is enough to get Jaehyun half-hard again, and when Johnny lifts his head to look at them both, his glossy red lips and the slick on his chin is enough to make both Sicheng and Jaehyun keen. Sicheng isn’t done, however; he turns over and crawls to Jaehyun, gently tugging the pillow out of his grip and kissing Jaehyun once more, only briefly.

  
“Gonna suck you off,” Sicheng tells Jaehyun before promptly going down on him. Jaehyun doesn’t take long at all to cum, and after that, he’s finished collapsing onto the mattress and reaching out for Sicheng.

  
All three boys manage to squeeze together in Sicheng’s bed, Johnny in the middle so both Jaehyun and Sicheng can share his warmth. Jaehyun holds Sicheng’s hand even as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt if u want! @honeyboyjeno


End file.
